Lily's Story
by Bananalovesbooks
Summary: Lily has no memory of who she was before she woke up there. But she will find love and adventure where she ends up. Maybe she will find her memories too.
1. Lily Returns

This is my first Fanfiction and I would really love to hear from you guys! Please Review! I OWN NOTHING! IT's all JK Rowling's stuff!

Chapter 1. Lily Returns

I don't remember much from before I was brought there... Really only my name and fragments here and there... Lily was in scripted on the ring I have, I guess I have had it before I went there, wherever there was. I am pretty sure I know what went on inside there... I was brought there at the age of sixteen and after one and a half years I was seventeen and a half. I had been there for exactly a year and 6 months, in my room I didn't really have much, the walls were paper thin though... I did hear the grunting and moaning. It all happened so quickly that I say that I don't remember much but, that is a lie. On the day of June the 20th they, my "bosses" told me that I would be called Lily of the Valley, my name is Lily Evans I told them, all they said was that I would be called Lily of the Valley and that I would understand soon. I had some idea as to what they meant when they said that but what I expected was not at all the reality.

That night I was not prepared for what was going to happen. I was just about to fall asleep when a set of footsteps stopped right outside my door. People were talking, men, I strained to hear what was said. What I heard scared me more than death itself.

"This is her."

"How much per hour?"

"Well she is new so I'm going to say 150."

"New? Well then, when you said you had a treat in store I had no idea you were talking about a newbie."

"Just make sure she is fine and that you pay up afterward, I will be back in one hour just to see how you are getting along."

"See you in one hour, then."

My heart plummeted right into the ground. I knew I had to hide or _something _I would not just let who ever that was just take me, doesn't that guy have some sense of morality? I am guessing by the conversation I had just overheard he doesn't. Who does that guy think he is? He is just sick, sick and twisted in his head. My door creaked open and I saw a hand in the stream of light. "Come out, come out. I won't hurt you."

I didn't know what to do. My brain kicked into overdrive. He came in all the way and I finally got a good look at him, tall, dark, he would have been handsome if he was not coming into my room to rape me. I quickly pretended to be asleep with my eyes open just enough to see what was happening. He dropped his coat, surprisingly he forgot to close the door all the way, I could just see the tiny crack of light from outside the door.

My brain was kicked into overdrive and now my adrenals were pumping. I could do it, all I would have to do is just hit him hard enough for him to fall out of the way then I can make a run for the door. There was a heavy lamp on my bedside table... maybe I could-

I had been so busy thinking about my escape route that I didn't see him take off his shirt or come up to the side of my bed, suddenly he was looming out of the darkness at me, leaning in for a kiss. I pulled him down me and rolled over towards him, ready to hit him in the head, but quickly his hand groped my chest, squealing I punched him in the nose and hit him in the side of the neck with the lamp, his eyes rolled back in his head. I dropped the lamp and I put my head on his chest and found his heart still beating. I just couldn't find it in me to kill him even though I probably could. I quickly got to the door and checked the hall; it was really bright so I had to squint to see anything.

There was an open door at the end of the hall leading outside. I heard footsteps coming my way. Had it already been an hour? I quickly left the door almost closed and ran to the bed. I started bouncing up and down grunting. I felt really stupid. The footsteps stopped outside my door for a second then walked away.

I waited for a minute, which seemed like an hour then went to the door opening it slightly, I still had to squint to see, and I heard a grunt of someone waking up. I took that chance and ran for the door to the outside world, once I was outside I didn't stop, I ran for the forest ahead of me. I heard yelling and footsteps in gravel. My feet were being beat up by gravel and pine needles but I took no notice. I kept on running but I could hear the running behind me and the yelling... It was getting closer and I was getting tired, fast. The footsteps were getting closer.

They were gaining on me.


	2. Out like a

Sorry Guys. This one is really short but I will put a new chapter on soon! PLEASE review! DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or anything from Harry Potter JK Rowling does... Again, PLEASE review!

Chapter 2. Out Like a...

I was running out of breath, but I had to keep going. If they caught me, they would've killed me or worse.

I saw a magnificent gate up ahead, I zig-zagged through the trees hoping it would take them longer to track me. The gate loomed up ahead and I was starting to slow down. I could feel myself getting slower and weaker by the footstep. I finally made it to the gate and shook them yelling for help and for mercy. I stopped yelling to see if someone was coming. They were closing in yelling that I was close and they were coming from behind. This was it, it was over I was dead meat. Or so I thought. I sunk to my knees to await the men who were coming to bring me back. Most likely to kill me. I was too weak, tired, and too light-headed to cry. I was just about to pass out from exhaustion when I looked up. Someone dark was looming out from behind the gate. I should've been really scared but, surprisingly I felt more safe then I had in a long time. Everything went black.


	3. Whispers

Chapter 3 Whispers

I felt the sway of someone carrying me. Where am I being carried? To Safety or to back to my cell? I opened my eyes and looked up, I saw a dark face or rather, a face curtained by black hair shining in the moonlight and a hooked nose peaking out of the curtain. I close my eyes.

Who is this? Where is this person taking me? My brain told me that I was too tired to think of such troubling questions and I fell into a peaceful sleep, the best sleep I have had in a very long time come to think of it.

_Present moment_

I wake up to find myself in a comfortable bed. I haven't opened my eyes yet so I decide not to, not just yet. Wait, where am I? I hear hushed voices. "What happened?" asked a concerned woman's voice.

"I don't actually know the details myself Minerva. All I know is that I was taking a midnight walk a-."

"Because?" interrupted Minerva.

"Because I couldn't sleep. There. Happy with my answer?" The man answered her, quite sharply.

"Oh Severus, I can see you haven't been sleeping well lately. We will talk about that later. Go on with the story." Minerva said

"Well I was out walking and I was walking out by the gates and I heard yelling and a girl screaming for help so I swiftly walked to the gate to find her. Being chased. Before I could open the gates to help her up she passed out then that is when I heard the men yelling about finding her. I stood in front of her to keep them from going and taking her back to wherever she obviously didn't want to be. They charged me but I just put a sleeping spell on them. I picked her up and started back to the school she was obviously having a nightmare when she looked up at me. She fell back asleep almost instantly but this time when she fell back into sleep she didn't stir. She looked almost peaceful." Finished Severus.

"Well then she obviously has had a very hard time. We will leave her to sleep, let's go get some breakfast. You look ghastly, you need something inside you." Said Minerva.

"Thank you for that, Minerva. I will not. I will meet you there, if I decide to do so. I am going to check on our guest first." Answered Severus.

"Alright then, your choice Severus. See you at breakfast then." Said Minverva as she was departing.

A set of footsteps were leaving the room and the other set were coming towards me. I was going to get some answers. I thought the man, Severus was going to come and try to take me. I was ready to kill him if I had to. Instead of the footsteps coming towards the bed, they lead over to the left of the bed. There was a sound of someone sitting down then, a heavy sigh. "That woman, always trying to meddle in my life."

I opened my eyes to look up at a ceiling then over the left of my bed... slowly. Black pools bore into my own eyes. Shrieking I jumped and rolled out of the bed falling on the floor. Groaning I tried to stand up. Falling over again I thought to myself_ that is gonna bruise_, I looked down at myself. I was wearing only a miniskirt and a shirt that only covered down to my navel. The shirt was sort of low cut. Looking down further I had bruises all the way down my legs. Getting on my knees I looked over the bed. He was still sitting, staring at me, although he had a hooked nose and very pale skin he was still pretty attractive. "Wh-here am I? Who are you? What is going on?" My voice shook a bit but I sounded alright for the most part.

"Too many questions but, you deserve the answers. First, do you want help back on the bed?"

No way was I going to let anyone touch me! "No! Don't come over here! I don't want your help! Now where am I?"

He sighed "You miss, are in Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What is your name if you don't mind?"

I guess it wouldn't hurt to give him my name "L-lily, Lily Evans."


	4. All of Your Will

Hey guys! This is going to be a short chapter! PLEASE review and tell me what you think of the story!

Again, PLEASE review I love hearing from you guys!

DISCLAIMER: I sadly don't own any of this... JK Rowling does...

Chapter 4 All of Your Will

_Severus' POV_

Severus went into the girl's room and sat down. He sighed, " That woman, is always trying to meddle in my life." And it was true, Minerva had decided to take it upon herself that she needed to comfort Severus in any way possible. The thing was, Severus hated every attempt and discarded her comments every time she had tried to make a better 'friendship' between them, she knew as well as he that there was no kind of 'friendship' to be had between them. That hadn't stopped her from pretending and trying to make it 'better'.

He heard the girl move a bit and looked up at her. Her head moved to the side to look at him, she shrieked, which was painful in the least to hear, and tried to jump out of bed, falling on the stone floor. She groaned and looked back at him. Severus took this moment to look at her face. Her eyes were a piercing green and her hair was red. Her face was a bit pale and he had noticed when he was carrying her to the school, that she was surprisingly light despite her size. He had felt her bones beneath her scant clothes. She was staring at him probably the same way he was at her, but for him he could see the surprise in her face and he knew he couldn't see his surprise. She reminded him strongly of Lily... Painful memories began to well up before he smashed them back into the farthest reaches of his mind. Then she spoke.

"Wh-where am I? Who are you? What is going on?" Her voice shook in the beginning but he was surprised to hear it strengthen while she questioned.

"Too many questions but, as you do deserve the answers. First, do you want help back on the bed?" He knew only too well that if Mme Pomfrey came in and found one of her charges out of bed and in pain on the floor, she would blame it on him for either scaring them out of their bed or not helping them back into their bed.

"No! Don't come over here! I don't want your help now where am I?" She answered quickly, He could see the fear and curiosity in her eyes.

Severus sighed, at least he can tell Pomfrey that he had tried to offer his help but she would not accept it. "You miss, are in Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What is your name, if you don't mind?" It would be great news for Albus that the girl was awake and talking.

She hesitated before giving him her answer. "L-lily, Lily Evans."

Severus almost gasped, trying almost in vain to keep calm.


	5. Uncanny Appearances and Mannerisms

Chapter 5. Uncanny Appearances and Mannerisms

I looked at him, his obsidian eyes looked troubled and conflicted. "Are you going to answer my other questions?" I ask, sounding a bit cross.

He looked at her, eyes narrowing and hardening almost instantly. "What are the answers you are looking for?" He said, rather coldly.

Lily flinched, sort of. Why did he have to say it like that? The jerk, the overgrown ugly bat!, that huge as-. "Well? What are the questions you so desperately need the answers for?" He said harshly.

Lily flinched again, this time not as violent as the last flinch had been. She started slowly, her voice close to a whisper, very menacingly she said to him "Who the hell are you and why am I here?" If he could be a jerk in the way he talked to her, she would do the same to him.

"I am Professor Snape, Potions master and I brought you here after finding you wailing like a banshee outside our gates." He, Professor Snape answered without feeling.

Wait, what happened? It came back... all of the memories of last night. He had saved her from those beasts that called themselves men. I suddenly feel a little light headed from everything crashing down on my mind. I leaned against the bed for a bit of support. I decided that I should get up and sit back on the bed. I put my hands back on the bed and pushed up, grunting from the effort. The Professor didn't move, he just stared at me as I pushed myself back on the bed.

I finally get back on the bed when an unexpected noise comes from outside the room my head snapped towards the noise. An older man with white hair and a beard clothed in a light blue robe covered in golden stars and a matching pointy hat came in. Standing in the doorway he slowly entered. Lily stood up and looked between the two. "Who are you?" I ask, rather harshly I remark.

The older man chuckled "Well that is uncanny eh, Severus? In more ways than one I might add."

Lily remarked how the older man's eyes sparkled rather like blue sapphires in the sunlight. She didn't feel the need to be so harsh and cold in her manner of speaking. "Who are you?" She asked again, in a kinder tone but still cautious.

"I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster here at Hogwarts. And you? What is your name, miss?" He answered me, still smiling.

"Lily Evans, Sir." I answer cautiously.

"Ah! In more ways than I thought Severus! Well, Miss Evans. Or Lily? Which would you prefer?" He said smiling.

" Lily is fine" I found myself saying.

"Well then Lily, there is a lavatory behind that door and Madam Pomfrey will be here any moment." He said.

"Who is Madam Pomfrey?" I quickly questioned.

"Madam Pomfrey is our matron, or nurse as you would have it. She has been trying to treat you since this morning but unfortunately you didn't wake up until now. Off you go, go freshen up. She will be right with you." He turned and motioned to Severus, about to leave.

"Wait," She regretted saying it but she didn't want to meet someone new alone. "I don't want to be alone... please don't leave until I come out." She said shyly.

Professor Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling "Of course we will wait if that is what you wish. Won't we Professor Snape?"

Professor Snape looked as though he was going to protest but that was silenced by a look from Dumbledore. He gave up "Fine, I will stay." He said in a resigned voice.

"Jolly good, off you go now Lily, we will be right here if you need us." Said a smiling Dumbledore his eyes twinkling mischievously.

I nodded and started off towards the lavatory and before I walk in I cast a glance behind me. Professor Snape is staring at me, unblinking with a strange look in his eyes and Professor Dumbledore was staring at him with a mischievous look and a smirk on his face. I meet Professor Snape's gaze. He looks away towards Professor Dumbledore. I walk into the lavatory, close the door and look in the mirror.

It is quite obvious that I haven't looked in a mirror in a while because I don't even recognise myself in the mirror. Sharp, bright green eyes with some mascara and dark brown eye liner smudged around my eyes and a fairly defined face, even more so because I have very pale skin and am very skinny due to lack of nourishment. Flaming red hair surrounded my already defined face. My skin, I remark, has a bluish hue near where the veins come close to my skin. My lips though, are very full and a pomegranate red. I wipe the mess of eyeliner and mascara the best I can with a bit of help from some water. I wipe my lips just to see if the color will come off... Nope, not even a bit. I stare at my eyes and wish for my mascara to look better and my eyeliner to look better as well. _WHAT WAS THAT_?! I close my eyes and open them again just to see if it was just a trick of the light... Nope... My mascara and eyeliner define my eyes and my mascara no longer looks massacred, it looks... Amazing! My eye lashes look full and soft.

_Wait, they said that this was a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry... Did I just do magic then?_


	6. We Need to Talk

Chapter 6. We Need to Talk

**PLEASE **read and review! I love hearing from you guys! It really gives me incentive to keep writing and updating! Again, PLEASE read and review! Tell me what you think!

_Albus' POV_

"Severus has been quite closed off lately, Albus, Albus? Are you even listening? He hasn't really talked to anyone in about two weeks! And it is really starting to make me worry." Albus smiled at his wife, she looked particularly distressed about Severus.

"Minnie, what is it you would have me do? I can't force him to divulge his secrets and I certainly will not try." He said while eyeing his wife.

"I just want you to talk to him, make him see that we are here for him and he doesn't need to be so closed off! He disregards my every attempt at being nice and my patience is starting to wear thin." She answered him.

"Well then I will go directly and make him see the light in your words." Albus returned playfully.

"Oh you! Just go and talk to him!" She said crossly, but he could see right through that. He could see that she truly was worried and he decided to go and talk to him if it would keep her happy.

"Then I shall visit him if it will keep you content." He smiled, rose from his chair and kissed his wife passionately. He heard the little squeak in protest but disregarded it. "I will go now then, shall I?" he said breaking off the kiss.

"Oh you are **THE** biggest tease Albus Dumbledore! I will see you at dinner then!" Minerva huffed and walked out.

Albus chuckled, 'well I shall have to make up for it after dinner' he thought mischievously as he walked towards the hospital wing.

As he arrived at the room the girl was in he heard Severus say something to her and her say something that sounded like a threat or a scathing return to his words. Albus went in to find the girl standing as he came in. She looked exactly like Lily Evans, Harry's mum. She had the red hair and the green eyes, though more scantily dressed than the Lily he knew would ever wear. She backed up slightly, he could tell that she had obviously been through a great ordeal that scared her immensely. Albus looked between her and Severus, they both had the same look, the cold glare. "Who are you?" She asked rather harshly, something like what Severus would say if he were in her state.

Albus chuckled and said to Severus "Well that is uncanny eh Severus? In more ways than one I might add."

Albus saw a light change in her eyes, it was curiosity. "Who are you?" She asked again, much kinder and more curious then before.

"I am Professor Dumbledore, Hedmaster here at Hogwarts. And you? What is your name, miss?" He might as well try and kill two birds with one stone on this one.

"Lily Evans, Sir." She answered. Wow! He had not been expecting that, the Lily Evans he knew had been dead long ago and yet, here she was. A perfect reincarnation. "Ah! In more ways than I thought Severus! Well, Miss Evans. Or Lily? Which would you prefer?"

"Lily is fine." She said back. 'She might want to go and freshen up'. A small voice said in his head, quite right, he answered back. "Well then Lily, there is a lavatory behind that door and Madame Pomfrey will be here any moment." Albus said to her.

"Who is Madam Pomfrey?" She asked, her guarded and scared expression back.

"Madam Pomfrey is our matron, or nurse as you would have it. She has been trying to treat you since this morning but unfortunately you didn't wake until now. Off you go, go freshen up. She will be right with you." Albus motioned to Severus who was still staring intently at Lily that it was time to go.

Lily said "Wait, I don't want to be alone- please don't leave until I come out." He hadn't been expecting that either but, she has definitely been through an ordeal so she needed someone who she knew at least a little bit and felt comfortable around that person to be around her for some time if she was to remain here. Albus smiled, "Of course we will wait if that is what you wish. Won't we Professor Snape?"

Severus looked about to protest but was silenced with a look by Albus. He not only needed to talk to him but he needed to wait anyway, she was going to need someone to wait with her while Albus went to find Poppy, and he knew just the prefect wizard. Tall, dark, mean, cold? Perfect. He needed to warm up to someone and it definitely wasn't going to be Minerva. This was turning out to be an unexpected yet perfect day.

"Fine, I will stay." Severus replied in a resigned voice.

"Jolly good. Now off you go, we will be right here if you need us." Albus said, smiling again. Lily nodded and walked towards the lavatory, she cast a sort of uncertain glance behind her to see Severus still staring at her, unblinking and Albus was silently plotting how to proceed with his conversation with Severus. Before she went in, he looked between them, they were both staring at eachother. She sort of came out of a daze and walked in. Albus casted a quick non-verbal silencing spell before looking back at Severus.

"Now Severus, We need to talk."

"If this is about Minerva badgering me-"

"No, not just about Minerva but, she is quite unimpressed and worried about you. No, this is about Lily as well." He saw Severus' eyes quickly flick towards the lavatory door and back.

"As I was saying, we need to talk."


	7. Questions and Matrons

Chapter 7 Questions and Matrons

__Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait on this one... Please R&R! It gives me the incentive to keep going! I really want to know your opinions on how the story is going! Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own any of this J.K. Rowling does!

_Lily's POV_

I used a little bit of water to wash my face (around my eyes) I scrub and scrub then I look back in the mirror, my face looks very clean now. And my makeup looks perfect despite the fact I got a little bit of water on it.

Breathe in, breathe out… 'Am I actually a- a witch? What? I don't understand! Wait, back in that place' I shuddered. 'Did the door just not get closed the whole way, or did I will it to stay open so I could escape? I don't know! I can't hear anything outside the door. Professor Snape was such a jerk! I just don't understand how he could be such an arse to someone who- who- _argh!_ I can't even say it to myself! Ok, ok. I was almost- , nope doesn't look like I'll be admitting that anytime soon… He saved me, I really should've thanked him. BUT he was being such an arse I just didn't even think about _thanking_ him! _But he saved your life and- _Nope! I will not admit that, even to you mister inside my head. _Well we both know it so why not just go ahead and admit it to your self? _ No! I said no! _You think he is handsome and we both know it_… Well, maybe, he is a lit- NO! _HA!_ _You just did admit it to yourself! _ I did not! Wait, did just lose all of my sanity and my dignity by having an argument with my own brain? _Well you are still talking to yourself so… yes, yes you did. _ Well that is just amazing isn't it? I can't stop talking to myself and I can't stop myself from talking to me so- _might as well embrace it._ Ummm… Not what I was going to say but, if you can't beat them, join them. _Quite right. _Are you ever going to go away? _Well, as long as you are still alive and you still have your soul, no I am not going away. _ Great.'

I look at myself again in the mirror, and my stomach rumbles. 'I am quite hungry, I guess that I am going to have to meet new people whether I want to or not so, _might as well get it over with? _ Quite.' I answer 'But in a minute'.

I look around the lavatory, it has stone floors as does the rest of the school I would imagine. Also there is soap and a towel next to the sink. I look down at my hands, they are dirty and grimy so I turn the water on to warm and scrub the dirt and grime away until they look almost as clean as my face. I look back into the mirror. Wait, they said I looked like someone… Apparently I have that person's name too because of the look I saw on Professor Snape's face when I said my name and what Professor Dumbledore said too… I would have to ask who my doppelganger was.

I walk towards the door, still not hearing anything on the otherside. I turn the door nob and with a quick glance behind me I walk back into the room to see Professor Snape sitting on the chair he was sitting in before, his onyx pools boring into mine. His eyes weren't hard or unfeeling but they had the same look as they did before, I couldn't put a name to it but I realised that I had been staring for too long '_well he was staring too maybe-_. No. Just, no I am not going there now.' I tore my eyes away from his and look around the room, Professor Dumbledore was gone. "Where has Professor Dumbledore gone?" I ask.

"Professor Dumbledore doesn't have time to wait on silly women who take forever looking in the mirror. He had some more pressing matters to attend to." He answered me.

I looked at him, angry. "I do not wish to be spoken to in that manner." I said angrily

He made a noise that was close to a snort "Well how would you like me to speak oh highness?" He said with a patronizing tone.

"I also don't like to be patronized." I said getting angrier by the second, but also trying to keep my anger in check.

"Well then if you-" he started with a sarcastic tone.

"No, if you aren't going to be kind in the way you speak to me then we won't speak." I said.

He opened his mouth to say something but I gave him a look that would freeze hell. I usually saved that look for people I absolutely hated and detested but today was a special occasion. He shut his mouth and looked at me in feigned surprise. I walked over and sat down on the bed with my back to him. After a few minutes of this I turned around to find him still staring at me. His black eyes bored in to mine with an intense look, I returned it. After a minute of this I found it futile and looked away. I looked back and said very quietly… Well ok, I really just sort of mumbled it "Ineverdsaidthankyou-

"Excuse me? I am sorry but I don't speak Gibberish, please speak in English." He said with a disapproving look in his eyes.

I took a deep breath. "I never thanked you for saving me from those pigs, thank you." I looked him in the eye, his eyes widened a bit then he looked distant and cold. I looked towards the door and away from him. I heard sort of hurried footsteps coming. A few seconds later a woman who looked a bit like a nurse came bustling in, I stood up and backed up a bit. "Already out of bed? Severus, did you scare the poor girl? Out! Out you get mister!" She said to him. He got up and looked like he was going to give a scathing remark to the matron but I intercepted her attention.

"No, no. He doesn't have to go, he didn't scare me, I am fine, just a caught a bit unaware." I said looking between the two of them.

She looked at me then looked at Severus "Fine, fine. You might want him to wait just outside the door for a few minutes while I check you over quickly. I am Madame Pomfrey dear."

"Hello and I guess that would be alright." I said, a bit uncertain.

"Right then Severus out you go but wait outside the door, do as the young lady wishes." She said briskly.

He got up then walked out, his robes billowing behind him, I almost laughed because he actually looked a bit like a bat, '_a handsome one at that_' I inwardly rolled my eyes at the comment. I looked over at the matron just as the door closed. "Miss,"

"Lily Evans, just call me Lily."

"Ah! Well then Lily please sit on the bed and I will check you over."

I sat on the bed and looked up at her, waiting for her to begin. She walked over to me and took out a stick from her apron. "What is that?" I asked nonchalantly

"This is my wand. Please lift your arms Miss Evans."

I lifted my arms and Madame Pomfrey waves her wand over my arms and torso muttering something. Next she had me stretch out my legs and as she waved her wand and muttered I watched in awe as my bruises faded away. "How did you do that?" I asked, feeling like a little kid watching a magic trick.

Madame Pomfrey looked at me and smiled big, her eyes twinkling she said "Magic."

I smiled and looked down, feeling a bit foolish. I looked back up into her eyes and she smiled again. She looked me over then asked "Do you hurt anywhere still? I really need to know to be finished our little check up." I looked into her eyes and thought about it… "No Madame Pomfrey, I am feeling much better and I don't hurt anywhere that I know of. Thank you." As I said it I knew that she knew I really meant it. "Alright then, let's go get Professor Snape and he will take you to your chambers."

"My chambers?" I asked uncertain

"Of course, you don't think we would make you sleep in the hospital wing for the rest of the time you are here, do you?" She said as she chuckled

"Oh, I guess not. Alright let's go get him." I said

We walked over to the door and she opened it to reveal a Professor Snape sitting in the hall way looking rather bored. He stood up and vanished his chair with a flick of his hand which had his wand in it. "Well, I guess I shall be showing you to your chambers." He said sounding bored.

"Lead on." I said to him, I look back at Madame Pomfrey, smile and say a quick thank you and a goodbye and he is already at the other end of the hall. I run to catch him, he walks so fast I almost have to run to keep up with him any way. I notice the place is completely empty. "Isn't this a school? Where are all of the students?" I ask looking around while following him.

"It is summer so the students are in their homes with their families." He answered not slowing down. Oh, family, did I have one? Did I have any siblings? Well all I knew is that I wanted one and I guess I will never know if I had one unless they could bring- wait, maybe they could help me with bringing back my memories?!

"Professor Snape can we stop for a second? I am kind of tired and I have some questions." I ask him. He stopped suddenly I almost walked right into him. He sighs and turns around to look at me. "Can we at least make it to somewhere to sit before you drown me in your questions?" He asked, well it was more of a rhetorical question knowing full well I wanted to sit too. I nodded and he turned around and started walking again, slower than before which gave me a bit of relief. We walked down into what looked like some dungeons and into what looked like a class room. He walked over to a bureau and sat down behind it then looked at me expectantly, not that I really noticed because I was staring at the room around me. "Miss Evans what is it that you so desperately wanted to know?" He asked. I snapped my head back in his direction and sat on one of the desks facing him. "I just want to know a few things, first, since I can't remember much-"

"What is it you mean you cannot remember much?" He asked

"Well the only thing I really remember is my age and my name. I can't remember anything before I was sent into that place…" I trailed off.

"Well then, you will need to talk to Professor Dumbledore about that-" I cut him off

"I also want to know why people look rather surprised when they see me and even more surprised when I tell them my name."

He took a deep breath then said "I am not sure that I am the right person to tell you that."


End file.
